Prayer of the Faithful
by A naughty mouse
Summary: Kenshin has become weak due to neglect during the Bakamatsu. However, he is slowly becoming stronger and someone is praying for him. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own RK, but I do own copiesofthe mangas and the Samurai X series.

A/N: Hey! Hope you all like this. This is my first RK fic that I am posting. I have another one in the works but no promises that it will ever make fanfic. Please, feel free to visit the Inuyasha section and read my story, The Truth of it All.

I wrote the prayer, but I borrowed the quote from the Boss.

Prayer of the Faithful

_You want courage, I'll show you courage you can't understand…_

_Bruce Springsteen "The Nothing Man"_

Kenshin smiled as he watched Kaoru chase Yahiko through the dojo. Sano and Megumi were in the corner, bickering as always, and Dr. Gensai's granddaughters were playing outside. Kenshin took a deep breath and decided it was time to make lunch.

_God, Kami-sama, whosoever will listen, hear my prayer…_

Kenshin reached next to him and picked up the walking-stick that was there. He hauled himself up from his seat and slowly, limpingly, made his way towards the kitchen. He pretended to not notice that the room got quieter as the Kenshin-gumi watched their hero limp away.

_May he see his true worth, may he find his place in the eyes of a woman strong…_

"Kenshin? What are you doing?" Kaoru asked.

"Sessha is making lunch," Kenshin replied with a bright smile. It would not be right to worry her about his aches and pains. He hobbled into the kitchen and started to make rice-balls.

"Megumi, will Kenshin ever be able to walk without that cane again?" Yahiko asked the vixen.

"Ordinarily I would say no. However, there is nothing ordinary about Kenshin. But don't get your hopes up," Megumi responded quietly.

_May he find friends who will take the burdens from his shoulders and run by his side…_

Kaoru decided to go see if she could help Kenshin in the kitchen.

"Please don't Jou-chan. I don't feel like being rushed to the clinic today!" Sanoskue called after her. Kaoru just glared at the group of friends laughing behind her.

"Yeah, Buso, have pity on us!" Yahiko yelled. Suddenly a bokken came out of no where and placed two large lumps on the young samurai's head.

"Hey! What was that for!" the irate child screeched.

"Serves you right, Yahiko-chan," Kaoru mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Yahiko-Chan!"

"Why you-" Sano restrained the boy as Kaoru skipped off to help Kenshin in the kitchen.

_May he find true happiness among the weak, and honor among the strong…_

Kenshin had stumbled across a slight problem. He couldn't carry the tray of rice-balls and his cane. Kenshin decided he would just have to go without it while shooting the offending piece of wood a death glare as if he were daring it to object.

Kenshin picked up the tray and looked towards the door. It looked really far away, especially considering he hadn't walked without the cane in about four months. He tightened his grip on the tray and put one foot in front of the other, slowly making his way across the room.

Kaoru rounded the corner and stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, dumbfounded. Kenshin was walking, he was really walking! Sweat was rolling off his face from the effort, but he was doing it. Kenshin stopped and Kaoru noticed he was shaking, so she walked forward and took the tray from him. Kenshin looked up at her in surprise, caught completely off-guard because of the effort.

"Let me take these Kenshin."

_May the bloodshed and suffering have been worth the pain and anguish…_

Kaoru carried the tray into the dojo while Kenshin hobbled along beside her, stopping occasionally to catch his breath. He felt giddy, like a small child who had overcome some huge obstacle, like dressing himself.

Kaoru was more excited than she could ever remember being. Maybe Kenshin would be able to walk without the cane again. True he had barely made it across the room, but it was a start. It was something. It was a miracle.

_May they flock to him, those who need him…_

They finally made it to the dojo where their hungry family eagerly awaited the meal.

"Guess what I just caught Kenshin doing!" Kaoru squealed as she set the tray down. Kenshin blushed and lowered his head slightly.

"Ken-san, what were you doing?" Megumi asked him chidingly.

"Yeah, something we would want to know about?" Sano asked with a goofy grin.

"Tell them Kenshin! Tell them what you did!" Kaoru squeeled, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Sessha walked…"

_May he be happy, whoever it is with…_

The room was silent. Kaoru was beaming with pride and happiness, Kenshin looked shy yet proud of his meager accomplishment, everyone else looked shocked. Megumi walked forward and looked into the rurouni's eyes before whispering: "You _walked?" _She took his still trembling hand and squeezed it.

"Yes, not far though, just a little ways across the kitchen," Kenshin admitted. Silence again.

"JUST a little ways across the kitchen? Heck Kenshin, for someone who should never be able to walk without a cane again that is as good as a mile!" Sano decreed. Megumi and Kaoru noticed Kenshin was trembling a little more than before so they ushered Kenshin back to his seat from before.

_May he see his true value…_

Kenshin looked at the faces around him, truly happy for his small accomplishment and felt more loved than he had ever felt before. When his body had started deteriorating he had been afraid that these people would stop looking up to him, would abandon him. They hadn't. Even Yahiko, the little samurai who looked up to him like a god, seemed to find Kenshin's weakness just one more thing to admire in the man.

Yahiko looked at Kenshin in awe. Ever since he had met the man he wanted to be just like him, maybe even better. He had listened intently to the stories Kenshin told about his past and came to understand that his Buddha-like wisdom came from fighting one too many battles, killing one too many men, living through one too many tragedies…and here Kenshin was, struck down by weakness brought about by his own naïve neglect of his body during the Bakamatsu when the well-being of a nation mattered more than the well-being of a man. Now Kenshin was overcoming this new hurdle thrown at him. Like Sano said, a few steps was as good as a mile. In Yahiko's eyes though, it was as good as a Rurouni coming home.

_May he see his true strength…_

The group of friends decided that a celebration was in order.

"Let's go to Akebeko and celebrate Kenshin's walking!" Sano loudly suggested.

"It was only a few steps Sano, hardly worth celebrating," Kenshin insisted, self conscious of the fuss everyone was making over him.

"It is too worth celebrating. Come on, let's go!"

The night passed with laughter and joy. The group ate, drank, and grew as more and more people who knew Kenshin heard the good news and joined the party. Kenshin felt tears threatening to form in his eyes when he noticed that the entire restaurant was filled with people who knew him and were happy for him and his little accomplishment. These people did not know him as the Battousai, nor would most of them care if they were told. To them, he was Kenshin, a mere swordsman who had blown into Tokyo one night and never left.

_May it be worth it…_

Kaoru watched with sheer joy as Kenshin enjoyed the party being held in his honor. She could see the delight in his eyes as he looked on at the people around him. Police, former Sekiho-army, former Shinsengumi, former Ishin-Shishi, politicians, merchants, men, women, children, even Saito, all celebrating a few meager steps, like the first steps of a child.

"This is what it was all about. This is why we fought the Bakumatsu," Kenshin stated as he looked at all the faces around him. Everyone looked at him with questioning eyes. "This peace and tranquility, this joy. Everyone in this room is equal. War is nowhere in sight. This night… makes it all worth it."

_May the tears stop…_

The night kicked up a notch after that. Everyone realized just how lucky they were in the face of a cripple, a war hero.

After the party (which a few of the wealthier guests discreetly paid for), the Kenshin-gumi headed back to the dojo. Kenshin fell to the back of the group, unnoticed by all but Kaoru.

"Kenshin, what's wrong?" she asked. Kenshin was starring out over the river at the fireflies, a sight that reminded her too much of his leaving for Kyoto years ago.

"Nothing is wrong, that it is not. Everything is right, that it is. I am truly happy. There is only one thing that could make this day any better."

"Oh really, what's that?"

"Kaoru, will you marry me?"

_I will walk by his side till the rain of blood subsides, his iris in the rain…_

Kaoru starred at Kenshin with wide eyes as the fireflies danced around them and their friends voices disappeared in the distance.

"Will you marry this unworthy one, as my whole self?"

"Kenshin…yes, yes I will marry you Kenshin!" Kaoru threw herself at Kenshin who did his best to support them both. They shared a tender kiss by the river, then turned to leave.

"Oh, wait, Sessha has one more thing to do before we leave this place." Kaoru waited patiently as Kenshin finished his task. Kenshin reached inside his gi and pulled out a woman's dagger. It was rusted and battered, well worn from years of use, neglect, and blood. _'Thank you Tomoe. Thank you for leading me to this place, and thank you for your silent prayers.' _After finishing his silent prayer, Kenshin threw the dagger into the river and watched as it was carried away to a place out of time and mind where it could be cleansed of the blood that soaked it and be freed from the grip of a man tied to his past.

"Let's go koii, I'm finally ready…for anything…"

_God, Kami-sama, whosoever will listen, hear my prayer…_

A/N: So, what did you think? Good, bad, ugly? I won't know if you don't review!


End file.
